Empty Place in My Heart
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: *Last Chapter, FINISHED STORY OVER HERE!* Matt and Jeff's friend comes to visit for a couple of days and she needs to tell Matt something that she's not sure he's going to respond well about! (Give it a shot, ask neone! lol)
1. Chapter: 01

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start own the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous".  I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not.  I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha!  I beat the system!  All right, I'm done.  

Shrugs happily I got Christian and that's all that matters! 

Christian:  looking around worriedly Don't I have a say in this or any-

Nope!

I was there   
when they would stare   
at you just like   
the light had fallen  
from the sun  
you'd think that  
Jesus had come

Krista Mathews rested her chin on her arms that were crossed in front of her and sighed, her eyes never straying away from the man that currently held her attention.  He looked up at her and grinned, pushing his long black hair out of his eyes, then snapped his attention back to the guy that was coming at him.  He countered easily and threw him over his back, leaving the other rainbow-haired guy grumbling on the mat.

"How'd that look?"  Matt asked, jogging over to where Krista was sitting.  He took the water from her outstretched hand gratefully and then looked warily at his brother, who was looking over his shoulder.  "What do you want?"

Jeff shrugged dismissively.  "Nadda, just felt like making you nervous."  He answered happily, tucking his red and blue hair beneath a baseball hat.  He looked at the water in Matt's hand, then at Krista.  "Where's mine?"

"In the back."  She answered with a small grin.

Jeff trudged back to the room, grumbling the whole way and Matt sat down next to Krista and propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.  "So are you completely bored to death, or glad that you came?"  He asked, finishing off the rest of the water.

Krista opened up her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Lita who came bouncing, that's the only way she ever got around, up to Matt, throwing her arms around his neck.  Matt answered back with a kiss of his own and Krista shut her mouth quickly and sat back in her seat, trying to ignore the couple as they proceeded to make out in front of her.  "I'll be right back."  She near whispered, knowing, regrettably, that Matt wouldn't even notice she was gone.

She slid away quickly and walked away from the two, fingering the plastic backstage pass that Matt had gotten for her.  With a heavy sigh, she ran her fingers through her heavy hair and nearly bumped into somebody.

"You alright?"  Jeff asked with a concerned look on her face.  He had his headphones dangling around his neck and the music could be heard pulsing through.  He bobbed his head in time with the music as he waited for a response.  "Is it Matt?"

Krista laughed dryly.  "No, why would it be Matt?  Him and Lita are pretty much making out not two feet from my seat, but why the hell would that be a problem?"  She spat out, feeling the tears burn as they started collecting around her eyes.

He held up his hands defensively and then looked at her sympathetically.  "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should just tell him how you feel?"

"Did it ever occur to you that your hair looks stupid green?"  She snapped.  "And blue?  Red?  Purple?  How about every goddamn color of the goddamn rainbow Jeff?!"  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand impatiently, and started to cry harder when she felt Jeff's arm go around her shoulder.  She buried her head in his shoulder started to calm down while Jeff rubbed her back.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered.

"Krista, it's okay.  Believe me."  Jeff answered quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head.  "It's not the first time."  He could see Matt walk up to them, a concerned look on his face.  Jeff shook his head and waved him away.

Matt shook his head and put his hand on Krista's shoulder.  "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  He asked quietly, his accent coming through when he was concerned about something.

Krista jumped straight in the air and turned around and looked at them both.  "Nothing.  I'm fine.  Why would anything be wrong?"  She tensed up when Lita came walking up slowly to the three.  She whispered something to Matt, who nodded, then turned to Krista.

"Honey, we're going to go get something to eat, but I'll see you back here tonight."  Matt reached over and gave her a hug, then walked away, hand in hand with Lita.

_Please read and review!  Next chapter should be up some time tomorrow!___


	2. Chapter: 02

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start owns the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous".  I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not.  I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha!  I beat the system!  All right, I'm done.  

Shrugs happily I still got Christian and that's all that matters! 

Christian:  looking tired Can't I go home yet?

To Toronto or Tampa?

Christian:  umm

No, you can stay here, you're lost!
    
    _I called you sugar on that day _
    
    _And later sweetness drove my manic haze _
    
    _And I found another name _
    
    _So gorgeous was the day we met _
    
    _I couldn't speak except to say how _

Gorgeous that I thought you were to me

As soon as they were out of sight, Krista whirled around and punched the locker closest to her, wincing as the pain cut into her hand, little red lines appearing where it made contact.

"And how is that really going to help anything?"  Jeff asked dryly, lacing up his sneakers.  He looked sympathetic as Krista dropped onto the bench, her head in her hands.  He sat down next to her.  "You can't keep beating yourself up over this."

Krista looked up and when their eyes locked, Jeff's heart nearly broke at the pain she was feeling.  "I've tried to get over it."  She near whispered.  "I, I don't know what it is about him…" She trailed off and turned her gaze to the other side of the room.  "I'm completely pathetic, aren't I?"

Jeff shook his head.  "Nah, I wouldn't call it pathetic per say."  He smiled at her immediate indignant reaction.  "Just kidding."  He assured.  He looked up as a blonde figure came running into the room, shutting the door behind him.  "Adam chasing you again?"  Christian nodded, unable to respond as he caught his breath.  "Is he pissed off at you again?"  He nodded once more in response.

Christian looked over, just noticing Krista.  "Hi, nice to meet you.  My name's Jason but my friends call me Jay.  Who are you?"

"You practice that, don't you?"  Jeff accused.  He rolled his eyes as Christian shook her hand and said something to make her smile.  "Hey Jay."  Jeff started.  "Doesn't Adam catch on that whenever you're running from him you come to mine and Matt's locker room?"

Realization dawned on the Canadian's face as he glanced at the door that was presently getting pounded on.  "Can you guys like hide me or something?  He's really mad."

Jeff shook his head.  "I don't think so."  He said simply.  "So what did you do exactly?"  He asked, putting his hands behind his head as he sat back.

Christian grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  "I might've slipped some hair dye into his shampoo, but that's all.  I swear it!"

"You know that's a major no-no."  Jeff said, shaking his head for what felt like the fifteenth time in a matter of minutes.  "Man, even I wouldn't do anything that dumb, especially to Adam's hair!"

Krista looked between the red and blue-haired Hardy and the blonde that was still grinning and got up off the chair with a sigh.  Christian gave her an alarmed look as she went over and opened the door slowly.  "Can I help you?"  She asked sweetly to an irate Edge.

He looked suspiciously as she kept moving to block his sight into the room.  "Is Jay in here?"  

"This is actually my first time here."  She explained apologetically.  "I don't really know anybody except for Matt and Jeff.  Who's Jay now?"

Edge rubbed his hands over his face, and then checked to make sure that his hat was still securing his hair.  "Jay is my stupid ass brother.  He's blonde and shorter then me and I'm the more popular one and his face is kind of really ugly and-"

"Dude, I hate you!"  Christian exclaimed, yanking the door the full way open.  "I do not have an ugly face and there is no way in hell that you're more popular then me!"

"What the hell did you do to my hair?"  Edge demanded, glaring at his younger brother.

Christian, still grinning idiotically, reached over and tried taking the hat off of Edge's head.  "Does it look that bad?  I forgot what color I put in there."  He faked right and then yanked the hat off, sending blonde hair with bright purple splotches tumbling down Edge's shoulders.  Christian's eyes got wide and his mouth made an 'O' shape in surprise as he fell silent.

"I'm going to kill you."  Edge started slowly, advancing towards Christian, who was looking like he was trying not to laugh.  "I'm going to kill you and then dye your hair ugly shades of purple and then have everybody laugh about it."

"It doesn't look that bad."  Jeff supplied slowly, never taking his eyes off the purple and blonde mess.  "I had that done to my hair once.  It was by a professional so it looked a lot better…"  He trailed off and looked up innocently at Edge, who groaned and stomped out of the room.

A scream and then laughter was heard from outside the locker room and Edge stalked back in, pulling the hat out of Christian's hands and yanking it on top of his head.

_Thanks you guys for all the positive reviews for the first chapter!  Let's keep it going!  LoL!___


	3. Chapter: 03

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start owns the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous". I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not. I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha! I beat the system! All right, I'm done. 

*Smiles happily* Vince said I could keep Christian a little bit longer.

Christian:  Umm, hi.  Don't I get a say in this at all?

No, you were stupid enough to attack Mark Henry (Smackdown spoiler, sorry)

Christian:  Damnit, you're right.
    
    _Delirious and daylight falling _
    
    _into night I fell _
    
    _I thought I'd drown myself _
    
    _I thought I'd drown myself in you _
    
    _Well I shook the honey glaze from my head _
    
    _and I realized, yeah I realized _
    
    _I'd do anything for you _

I'd do anything for you

Christian sighed.  "I should probably go and try to apologize to him or something."  He got up reluctantly and then looked over at Krista.  "I'll talk to you later, alright?"  He didn't give her a chance to respond as he shut the door behind him.

Jeff turned to face her as soon as the door clicked shut.  "So why don't you go for Jay?  He obviously likes you."

"But there was nothing."  Krista said, sounding disappointed in herself.  "He's very cute but it wouldn't be fair to him."  She closed her eyes and fluttered them open a couple seconds later.  "How could I get over Matt?"  She asked Jeff, who instantly looked happy to help.

"I'm not sure what to do yet."  Jeff started.  "But I'll be thinking about it."  He nodded his head earnestly.  "You know, the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem."  He said, mimicking one of his and Matt's mutual friends who was an AA counselor.  He looked down at his fluorescent blue watch and bit his lip.  "I have to go practice for tonight's match.  I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

"Alright, later."  Krista said softly, watching his retreating figure.  Fatigue seemed to engulf her as she grabbed a pillow Jeff used for on the bus and laid it down on the bench.  She slipped off her sandals and rested her head on the pillow.

"Krista, are you feeling okay?"  Somebody asked quietly what felt like an hour later.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with Matt, who was kneeling on the bench in front of her.  She nodded and sat up.  "Yeah, I'm good.  Just a little bit tired I guess."  She rationalized, pushing her hair behind her ears.  "How was lunch?"

Matt laughed and sat down next to her.  "It was alright.  We had to leave early because Amy had a doctor's appointment."

"Is she alright?"  Krista asked, feigning concern.  

"She hurt her neck filming that 'Dark Angel' finale."  Matt explained.  "The doctor just wanted to run some tests and see how long she would be out for."

"That would be a shame."  Krista said sarcastically, the words coming out before she could think about them.

Matt looked at her strangely.  "You don't like Amy, do you?"  He asked, bending down and un-cuffing the bottom of his jeans.  He sat back up straight and Krista still hadn't answered.  "Krista?"

Krista shrugged.  "Amy's a sweet, sweet girl and."  She sighed, her shoulders drooping.  "You guys are perfect for each other."  She looked away to the suitcases that were scattered across the floor.

Matt reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head so she was facing him.  "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't say that."

"Why?"  Krista asked quietly, trying not to focus on the fact that Matt was about three inches from her.  She swallowed nervously.  "I thought you loved Li, Amy."  She corrected herself quickly.

"If I loved her I wouldn't be doing this, now would I?"  He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Krista threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  "I always hoped that this would happen."  She murmured into his shirt.  "Ever since I met you I just felt something for you."  She rubbed his back as he started kissing her shoulders.

There was a pounding on the door and they both looked up.

"It's just Jeff."  Matt said in a relieved voice.  "He can wait out there for a little bit."

"Krista!  I figured it out!"  Jeff exclaimed, bursting into the room.  "Oops, did I wake you up?"

She opened her eyes slowly as Matt began to fade and looked around to notice that she and Jeff were the only two in the room.  There was a heavy feeling in her heart and she sighed, getting up off the bench slowly.  

"What's going on?"  Jeff asked, looking around curiously.  He picked up his carry-on bag and, after searching through it for a minute, triumphantly pulled out a tube of purple hair dye.  

Krista shook her head.  "It's nothing.  So tell me your brilliant plan."  She watched as Jeff stood in front of the mirror and held up random pieces of hair, running the dye brush over them lightly.  "Is that the same stuff that Jay used for his prank?"

Jeff turned her way and there were semi-thin purple lines around his hair.  "Nah, Jay got the cheap stuff."  He held up the tube and inspected it.  "This, this is the good stuff right here."  He looked at the dye, then at Krista's dark blonde hair critically.  "What do you think about-"

"There is no way in hell you're dying my hair purple."  She said firmly.  "Not even a little."  She added as he opened his mouth to talk again.  "So what's your plan?"

_There goes the third chapter too guys!  Hope you like it.  I have like tons more written; I just don't wanna put it all out at one time.  Make sense?  Nah, I didn't think so either.  Please read & review.  ___

**_ALSO!  I apologize for the Smackdown spoiler, but I thought it was funny._****__**


	4. Chapter: 04

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start owns the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous". I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not. I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha! I beat the system! All right, I'm done. 

*Grins idiotically* I get to see Christian tonight!!  And Edge, Jericho, Kurt Angle, Farooq, Test, the Hurricane, D-Von, Tazz, Randy Orton (drool), and some girls. 

Christian:  What's up with your city?  Why does it suck so much?

*Long pause* Um, I don't know.  It does suck though, doesn't it?

Christian:  Yeah

Sorry you hadta be exposed to this hellhole of a city!  You wanna go home with me?

Christian:  Nope
    
    _My eyes were spinning round _
    
    _Like the twist of a top _
    
    _My head reeling round so fast _
    
    _I didn't think it could stop _

But I stopped and

"Ah yes, the plan."  Jeff said, almost seriously.  He wrapped a towel around his shoulders while waiting for the dye to set and sat down next to her.  He looked at her.  "I actually think that you should still go out with Jay."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."  She said sarcastically.  "And I already told you why it wouldn't work.  I know for sure that I'd feel nothing for him and that wouldn't be fair to him."

"But that's the thing."  Jeff insisted.  "You're not one hundred percent positive.  I think that you should just go out to dinner or something, and then tell me that it's not going to work out and we can think up something else."

Krista stood up.  "I can tell you right now that it won't work out.  Why can't you seem to understand that?"  She snapped.  She grabbed her sweatshirt off the rack and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  What the hell, she thought.  I never should have told Jeff about it.  Never should have told him.  Then I'd be able to just sit back and wallow in my own self-pity for not having enough guts to actually just tell Matt how I feel.  Before she knew where she was going, she was standing right in front of the sound equipment.

She looked around and, after seeing nobody, climbed up and settled down behind a speaker and some cable.  She rested her chin on her knees and sighed, watching one of Matt and Jeff's friends, Chris something or other, walking down the hall towards her.  She was pretty sure he couldn't see her until he looked up and they locked eyes.

"What are you doing back here?"  He asked, pushing blonde hair much like Adam and Jay's behind his shoulders.  "And who are you?"

"Krista."  She answered quietly.  "I'm a friend of Matt and Jeff's."  She recited the answer Matt gave her.  She got up.  "Sorry if I'm not supposed to be here or anything.  I'll go find somewhere else to mope."

Chris climbed up and sat down next to her.  He shrugged.  "I don't mind.  Feel like any company while you mope?  I've been told I don't know when to shut up, but actually I'm a good listener.  Don't let it get out though."  He grinned at her and Krista smiled weakly in response.

"Actually if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it."  Krista explained apologetically.  "What'd you say your name was again?"  She asked, changing the subject.

He put a finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully.  "Real name, Chris Irvine.  Stage name, Chris Jericho, Y2J, and I can't think of anything else at the moment but I'll make sure and get back to you on that."

Krista looked up and saw Matt walking towards the two and her heart skipped a beat.  "It was nice talking to you Chris."  She said politely, climbing out of her hiding place.

"I need to talk to you."  Matt said, stopping in front of her.  "Mind if I steal her away from you Chris?"

He dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  "Don't worry about it this time."  He said jokingly.  "I'll talk to you guys later!"  He called over his shoulder, walking off in the opposite direction.

"So what's up?"  Krista asked, falling in to step besides Matt.  "Everything okay?"

Matt smiled.  "Yeah, everything's going great.  But I have to talk to you about something and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Amy or Jeff.

Krista nodded for him to continue, her heart beating quickly as she remembered the dream she had earlier.  "Okay."

"I'm about to take a really big step."  He admitted, pulling a small jewelry case out of his pocket.  He turned to Krista and opened it up, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  "What do you think?"

"Matt I-" Krista started, at a loss for words.  She reached for it and he smiled.  "It's gorgeous."  She finished breathlessly.

"I'm glad you like it."  Matt said with a relieved look on his face.  "You and Amy have about the same taste so that means that she'll like it too."

"What?"

"Amy."  Matt repeated.  "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

A/N:  What'd you guys think?  Thanks Shadow for al the super ideas!  You're awesome girl.  I appreciate all your reviews soo much!  7pm tonight and I'm seein' my hunny!  I'm so freakin excited it's pathetic.  Gotta make the signs…


	5. Chapter: 05

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start own the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous". I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not. I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha! I beat the system! All right, I'm done. 

Oh my God!  Christian is so freakin hot in person!

Christian:  Syracuse was saying that I suck

Yeah, but I wouldn't shut up and I kept telling you that you were hot?

Christian:  That was you?

*Smiles proudly* Yeah

Christian:  God Damn you were annoying
    
    _Gorgeous was the day we met _
    
    _I couldn't speak except to say how _
    
    _gorgeous that I thought you were to me _
    
    _so gorgeous was the day we met _
    
    _I couldn't speak except to say how _

gorgeous that the two of us could be

Krista stared at him soundlessly while he looked excited, a deep depression settling over her heart.  "I think she'll love it.  She'd be crazy not to.  Congratulations."  She added stiffly as he gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're supportive about this."  He said after letting her go.  "Your approval was the one I was looking for the most."  He tucked the ring and box back into his pocket.  "So, Jeff told me something about how Jay wanted to ask you out sometime."

"Yeah."  She agreed, hoping against hope that Matt would get possessive and tell her not to go with Jay, go with him instead.  They belonged together.

Matt just smiled.  "That's good though.  I think it's about time that you found somebody."  He said genuinely.  "I think you and Jay would be perfect for each other."

Yeah well, I think you and me would be perfect for each other, but for some reason nobody gives a shit what I think!  Krista thought angrily, putting on a fake smile and ignoring the feud that was going on in her head.  The one where the phrases 'Just tell him' and 'Don't, you'd just ruin your friendship' were most commonly heard.  "So when are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure yet."  He said thoughtfully as they began walking back to the room.  "Probably sometime next week."  He enforced his decision with a nod of his head.  "Nice hair Adam!"  He called to the blonde that was walking towards him.

In somebody's attempt to fix his hair, there was a cap on his head that tied under his chin.  Underneath the cap you could see an off-white cream spread over most of his hair.  He scowled.  "Screw you Matt.  Did you even see what Jay did to my hair?"  Matt shook his head.  "He put purple dye in my shampoo and I had purple splotches all over!"

Matt winced.  "That must have been bad.  Funny as hell though."

"Yeah, even ask your brother."  Edge shot back.  "He had a laugh riot with it!"

"Come on Adam!"  A female voice called.  "Time to rinse and see what happened under there!"

"Can't be much worse then what was going on before."  Somebody muttered and there was a bunch of laughing.  Edge gritted his teeth and stomped off, muttering about 'how dead Jay was going to be'.

Matt put his arm around Krista's shoulders casually as they strode backstage, sending a tingle up her spine.  "So what do you think is going to go on with you and Jay?"  He asked.

Nothing!  Krista screamed silently.  Why can't anybody see that?  "I'm not sure yet."  She answered.  She turned to him.  "I think I'm going to go back to the hotel.  I suddenly feel really shitty."

He glanced at her with a concerned look.  "Are you sure?  Do you want me or Jeff to drive you?"

"No."  She answered quickly, avoiding catching his gaze.  "You guys need to get ready for your match anyway.  How about I just meet you guys back at the hotel?"

"If that's what you want."  Matt agreed reluctantly, pushing open the heavy wooden door to their locker room.  "Krista's going back to the hotel."  He explained to Jeff who was sitting on the couch, a bright green Gameboy in both hands.

Jeff looked up at them, then back down again when an angry beeping noise informed him that he lost.  "Damnit!  Why are you going back?"  He asked Krista, who was gathering her stuff off the bench.

"I don't feel that good."  Krista explained shortly, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Jeff gave her a knowing look; but didn't say anything and only nodded.  "Make sure to watch tonight then."  He got up and gave her a quick hug.  "Try and feel better and try not to think about it please."  He instructed quietly with a smile.

"Okay."  She said quietly, pulling on her jacket.  "I'll see you guys later!"  She left the room and walked towards the garage with her head down.

"Going to try and find somewhere else to mope?"  Chris Jericho said, looking up from the drinking fountain.  "Are you leaving?"  He asked, noting her jacket and backpack.

"Uh-huh.  I'm going back to the hotel.  I don't feel good."  Krista said, explaining her condition for the fifth time.  "And if I'm gonna go anywhere else to mope, you'll be the first person that I'll tell."  She added with a smile.

"Well then in that case, feel better and I'll see you, um, sometimes?"  He guessed.  He walked into the dressing room and waved goodbye to her.

_Don't 4get to be the responsible little readers and review!  (E-Mail me if u wanna see my pics from 4/28!  LoL)___


	6. Chapter: 06

*~Disclaimer~* 

The Start owns the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous". I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not. I own everybody mentioned in this story. Runs away quickly and hides behind a chair and peeks out So Vince can kiss my ass (like if he would actually read it) Ha Ha! I beat the system! All right, I'm done.

Christian:  Edge is going to be so bald, it's gonna be so funny!

That's kind of mean though.  I mean, what if you had to shave your head?

Christian:  I'm not stupid enough to get myself into that kind of position.

The blonde Canadian/Floridian makes a good point.
    
    _Spill myself all over you like syrup _
    
    _all delicious and stuck on you _
    
    _yeah we'll wreck ourselves _
    
    _yeah we'll wreck ourselves?_

as two?

Krista shook her head lightly and, with the smile still on her face, showed the security guard the pass to her rental car and found it with little trouble.  She threw her stuff into the back seat and turned the radio up full volume as she near sped out of the garage.  He's asking her to marry him?  She thought pathetically, stopping at a red light.  She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.  I should really just tell him or else I'll never forgive myself when him and Amy are all having kids together and being happy.  She slammed her foot on the gas petal and could almost feel the smoke coming from her car.  She whipped into the parking lot and parked the small rental car.  Krista grabbed her two bags and, squinting up at the tall building with the flashing neon orange sign, walked in with a sigh.

Krista checked in with the crotchety old lady at the front desk and ignored the people in the lobby with various WWF T-Shirts on.  Well I got a Hardy Boys one that came directly from Matt and Jeff, she thought bitterly, jabbing the up button on the elevator with her thumb.

The elevator doors slid open and Krista got in soundlessly, ignoring the other two girls that were standing with their backs pressed against the far wall.  The doors closed and she looked down as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"  She answered with a painful smile after seeing who was calling.

"Hey.  It's Jeff."  He replied.  "I was just calling to see if you got to the hotel all right."

Krista watched the arrow travel from the first floor to the third and the doors opened, letting the two other girls out.  "Yeah, I'm on my way up to my room right now.  Why, is something wrong?"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief.  "No, there was this accident like right outside the arena and they said it was a female and I thought worst case scenario."

"Aww, you were worried about me?"  She asked in a teasing voice, stepping out onto the sixth floor.  "Jeff, I never knew you cared."

"Yeah well, I don't want to see anything happen to you until you tell Matt what's really going on."  He shot back.  "I gotta go, but do you wanna wish Matt good luck or anything?  He's fighting Booker T for the Number One Contendership for the Intercontinental Belt."

Krista thought about it, contemplated it, but decided not to.  "Nah, I'll just see him later then."  The two said goodbye and she pushed open the door after swiping the card through the lock.  She threw her one suitcase on the un-occupied bed and changed into a pair of loose white capris and a plain, dark blue tank top.  Looking at the clock and seeing it change from 8:59 to 9:00, Krista lay on the bed on her stomach and turned the TV to TNN. 

Not being able to wait to see Matt, Krista reached over and pulled the thin yearbook she kept in her travel bag out.  She rested the book on her stomach and flipped through the fragile pages until she found the one she was looking for, the page she knew by heart.  Right besides Alicia Hammonds, stupid lucky bitch.  Okay so yeah, his picture looked kind of dorky.  Thin, black-rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, black hair that fell right in his eyes with one thin stripe of blue because of a dare by Jeff, even the gray, long-sleeved AC/DC shirt he wore; but it didn't matter because she still knew him before Amy did.  She groaned and shut the yearbook, causing something to fall from the back, fluttering down onto the bed and resting unnecessarily close to Krista's arm.  

She picked it up and drew in a deep breath as she read the words that were written on the paper in Matt's messy scrawl:

I wish you were here

I wish you were close

And those are the times that I'm wishing the most

I gave you that ring you wear on your hand

And like time in an hourglass, you slip away like sand

I want you so bad to hold, and to touch

And that is because I love you so much

And I want you to know whatever you do

I will always be here

And I will always love you

Krista's heart started beating in her chest as she sat upright and re-read it for the tenth time.  She reached over to pick up the phone and call him when her eyes drifted to the date in the top right corner, June 12, 1996.  He DID love you, the voices in her head taunted, And now he moved on and you didn't even know about his feelings towards you.  He must have written this our senior year and stuck it in the back, Krista thought, realization dawning on her.  And I never saw it.

That thought stayed in her mind as she watched Matt beat Booker T to get a shot at the Intercontinental Belt and the rest of the two-hour program went by in a blur.  The words 'And I will always love you' were running through her head, even when there was a knock on the door and she got up to answer.  "Congratulations."  She said to Matt, who stood at her door with that lazy smile.

He walked in as she held the door open for him, shutting it once they were both inside.  "I get to go for the Intercontinental belt."  He stated happily, stretching out on the couch opposite the beds.  He spotted the yearbook on the bed and looked at Krista curiously.  "Why on earth do you still have this thing?"  He picked it up and started flipping through.  He stopped on a page and turned it to Krista.  "Aw, look how cute you looked."

She shook her head slowly as he grinned and went back to examining the pictures.  "So what was your favorite part of the match?"  He asked after silence filled the room for a good ten minutes.

"The part where you won."  Krista answered, watching him as he read an article, absent-mindedly scratching him stomach.  "Hey, sorry to cut this incredibly exciting party, but I think I'm going to head to bed."

Matt looked at her with a concerned face, shutting the green and gold book and setting it on the couch next to him.  He got up and walked over to her.  "Maybe you should go see a doctor or something."  He suggested, pulling her up into a hug.

Krista rested her head on his shoulder and fought back tears as he rubbed her back.  "No, I just need sleep."  She managed out, forcing out a smile as he held her away at arms length.

"Okay, feel better though."  Matt said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  He smiled and waved as he left the room, letting the door close quietly behind him.

"Not possible."  Krista sighed as she shut off the lights and climbed into bed.  "Now he gets to go spend the night with Amy."  She shook her head and ignored the single tear that rolled down her cheek.  With her left hand, she clutched the note she had just found and pulled the covers over her head before drifting off into a restless sleep.

_Please read and review!___


	7. Chapter: 07

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
The Start own the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous".  I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not.  I own everybody mentioned in this story. Actually, I'm going to stop being selfish. I mean, how fair would that be if I owned EVERYBODY?? Just Christian is good.  
  
Christian: Okay, I brought my lawyer this time and he says that what you're doing isn't right. That you can't keep me here against my own will. It's not legal!  
  
*Turning to lawyer* It's not against his will; he just keeps coming back and I take him in; kinda like a lost puppy dog!  
  
Lawyer: *Turns to Christian* Well, I'm sorry then. I can't do anything if you keep coming back on your own.  
  
Christian: You're an incredibly mean, nasty-  
  
Cute?  
  
Christian: No, not cute.  
  
   
  
   
  
No unseen force can deny this -  
  
Why would it even try?  
  
It'll never stop  
  
It'll never go away  
  
   
  
Jeff Hardy woke up early the next morning with only one thing on his mind; if Krista wasn't going to tell Matt how she felt, then he'd help her out. He wouldn't go behind her back to tell him of course, just give her a little nudge. The only problem was that he knew firsthand how much Matt loved Amy. "What the hell?" He muttered, pulling a black hooded sweatshirt on over his t-shirt. He pushed back his fading, grayish-brown hair from his face and stuck his tongue out at his reflection before grabbing a room key and heading out. Time to go find his partners in crime for the 'Getting Matt together with Krista' plan. Only, they didn't know it yet and he wasn't quite sure how they were going to react.  
  
   
  
About five minutes later, he stood in front of the hotel room, energetically bouncing up and down on alternating feet. He knocked on the door again knowing that the person wasn't going to be pleased. There was the sound of the door being unlocked and Jeff smiled as the person pulled open the door, harder then necessary, Jeff noted.  
  
   
  
"Hardy, what the hell do you want? Do you not understand that it's only 9:30 in the morning, on our day off!?" Stephanie McMahon snapped, pushing her hair out of her face with one hand while struggling to tie her bathrobe. She glared at him as he still stood there with a smile on his face. "Well, what do you want Jeff?"  
  
   
  
"I just needed to talk to you about something. And to ask for your help." Jeff admitted, trying to ignore the look Triple H was giving him as he stood behind Stephanie. "Hey Paul. How's it going?"  
  
   
  
He gave Jeff another look. "Hardy, just tell her what you want and then leave so we can get back to bed and you can get back to whatever it is you do, dye your hair or something."  
  
   
  
Jeff swallowed, but tried to remain undaunted by the man twice his size. "Well actually, I kind of needed to talk to Steph alone."  
  
   
  
Stephanie turned around and put one hand on Triple H's shoulder. "It'll be okay. You go back inside and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She watched as he walked back into the room and shut the door so it was only open a little bit. She turned to Jeff. "What's going on?"  
  
   
  
"See, I have this friend-"  
  
   
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No." She said simply. "No hooking up, no attempted hooking up, no nothing. I won't have anything to do with your plans after what happened last time."  
  
   
  
"Nobody got hurt." Jeff objected in an almost whiny voice. "Please just hear me out; I swear it was nothing to do with me or you really." He noticed she hesitated and took the opportunity to try and convince her. "Let's take a walk and we can talk this over coffee or something."  
  
   
  
"Okay." Stephanie agreed reluctantly. "Fine, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you in the downstairs restaurant." She waited to get Jeff's approval and she went back into her room when he nodded his head.  
  
   
  
"One down, one to go." Jeff muttered, looking down at the piece of paper with the room listings. He took the elevator one floor up and kept walking until he found the room he was looking for. He thought about it for a minute, but then raised his hand on knocked on the door.  
  
   
  
The door swung open and a very miserable looking Adam Copeland was staring back at Jeff. "What in God's name do you want this time?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
   
  
"Can you meet me at the downstairs restaurant in ten minutes?" Jeff asked, suppressing a laugh at the awed look on Adam's face.  
  
   
  
"It's nine in the morning on our only fuckin' day off the whole week and you want to meet for breakfast?" Adam asked incredulously. "You never cease to amaze me Jeff. Honestly."  
  
   
  
"Well are you going to or not?" Jeff asked, noting that his hair was back to its normal blonde color. "Because Stephanie's meeting me down there in a little bit too. Your hair looks a lot better by the way." He added, hoping that would somehow get him on Adam's good side this early.  
  
   
  
"Don't try to change the subject." Adam snapped. "And did you say Stephanie's going to be there too?" Jeff nodded. "I want absolutely nothing to do with whatever your plan is."  
  
   
  
He went to shut the door, but Jeff stopped him. "Please, it could possibly benefit Jay too." I'm getting myself way too deep into this, Jeff thought. He almost took back what he said, but didn't as soon as he saw that was what Adam to agree to do it.  
  
   
  
"Fine!" Adam said, angrier with himself for agreeing to this then at Jeff. "I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes." He shut the door and this time Jeff made no attempt to stop him.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Krista opened her eyes as soon as she heard the pounding on her door. Well, it wasn't really pounding, but for someone with a headache it was. She looked at the clock and winced. It was only 10:30. She looked into the peephole and sighed when she saw the person standing on the other side. He was about to knock again, she could see it, so she opened the door. "Hey Jay."  
  
   
  
He smiled when he saw her. "Hey. I know that it's kind of early for you but I've been up since seven." She looked at him curiously and he went on. "I can't find Adam so I was wondering if you wanted to do something; like go to breakfast or something."  
  
   
  
Krista racked her brain for anything else she was doing that day, but came up with nothing. Damn. She noted the happy look on his face and hid her sigh as she smiled, mentally kicking herself for not being able to have some feelings for him. "Sure, sounds good. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in half an hour. Okay?"  
  
   
  
"Alright, it's a date." He said, waving to her as he turned and headed back to his room.  
  
   
  
Krista cringed and rested her head on the doorframe as she watched him walk down the hall. "No, it's not." She said quietly before turning to get ready.  
  
   
  
After you're done reading this, check out Shadow's story 'Fire Within'. It's really cool and she's an awesome writer! R&R please! I'm so excited you guys like this story so much! 


	8. Chapter: 08

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
The Start own the copyrights to the song "Gorgeous".  I don't own – well, sure, why the hell not.  I own everybody mentioned in this story. Actually, I'm going to stop being selfish. I mean, how fair would that be if I owned EVERYBODY?? Just Christian is good.  
  
Christian: I'm tired and I'm bored.  
  
I don't care.  
  
Christian: But –  
  
Listen, I paid Vinnie good money for you. *Grins slowly* So, in retrospect, that would kinda make you like a prostitute. And Vinnie's your pimp.  
  
Both: *Shudder at the thought*  
  
my eyes were spinning round  
  
like the twist of a top  
  
my head reeling round so fast  
  
I didn't think it could stop  
  
but I stopped and  
  
Jeff put his pen to the blank sheet of paper and tapped it thoughtfully. He stared across the semi-crowded restaurant from his booth in the corner and caught site of both Adam and Stephanie, who were looking for him. He waved them over and they began making their way towards him.  
  
Adam caught the arm of a startled waitress. "Can I get a coffee? I'm sitting over there." He pointed to the table and she nodded and rushed off.  
  
"You're so rude." Stephanie chided, fixing the brown leather belt over her faded jeans. He turned around and glared at her and she rolled her eyes in response. "Oh grow up Adam. I don't get intimidated that easy." She slid into the booth next to him and looked at Jeff, who was visibly bouncing in the seat.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Adam asked, taking his coffee from the waitress. He ripped open four packets of sugar and dumped them in the cup, then looked at Jeff expectantly.  
  
"Well see, my friend Krista has this really big crush on somebody." Jeff started. "And-"  
  
"Is it Adam?" Stephanie asked with a smirk. She tapped her manicured nails on the marble tabletop and avoided catching his gaze.  
  
Jeff shook his head and it was now Adam's turn to be the smart-ass.  
  
"Is it Stephanie?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face as her mouth dropped.  
  
"You need to get laid, don't you?" She asked, flicking back the empty sugar packets he was throwing at her.  
  
"Can we try and act a little more mature?" The end of Jeff's question trailed off as he realized that it was useless trying to be heard over Adam and Stephanie's bickering. He rubbed his hand over his face and his eyes widened when he saw the two people he least expected walking through the lobby together, hand in hand. "Holy shit." He muttered, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"What's wrong Jeff?" Stephanie asked, keeping one eye on Adam who had began to stockpile the straw wrappers.  
  
"Maybe he found out that Manic Panic is going out of business." Adam mumbled through a mouthful of sugar. "You know that this day had to come." He added fake sympathetically. "You couldn't single-handedly keep it in business by yourself."  
  
"That's what single-handedly means dumbass." Stephanie shot at him, trying to build what looked like a barricade with the little packets of jam and jelly. "Do you have any strawberry over there?" Jeff handed her the packets without question.  
  
"I think that I want to try and break up Matt and Amy." Jeff said suddenly.  
  
The two who were currently in the middle of a mini-battle stopped what they were doing, got quiet, and turned to him; incredulous looks on both of their faces.  
  
"You're, you're what?" Stephanie asked, putting her fingers to her temples.  
  
Adam was equally shocked and his brow was furrowed, as he appeared to be in deep concentration. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He finally hissed. "Those two are like perfect for each other."  
  
"No, you don't understand." Jeff insisted. 'This girl has like Matt way before he even knew Amy. And he liked her too but never told her."  
  
Stephanie's face softened. "Oh, well why didn't you say that? That puts everything into a new light."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, not really." She snapped, standing up. "This is crazy and I don't think you should be messing around with stuff like this. I'll see you guys later at the arena." And with that she left the restaurant.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Adam said as Jeff turned to him. "I was just saying that so she'd leave. Plus, that would so cool if Amy were single." He nodded his head firmly.  
  
"Perfect." Jeff motioned Adam closer. "Okay, this is what I was thinking…"  
  
* * *  
  
Krista looked over and could swear she saw Jeff sitting with Adam and Stephanie, but dismissed the idea as quickly as it came to mind; neither of them could stand the arrogant boss' daughter. Her mind kept drifting back to when Matt kissed her last night, so when Jay reached over and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him quickly.  
  
Either he didn't notice her shock or didn't care, because they kept walking, her hand in a firm grasp with his. They stepped out of the hotel and walked in silence as Krista surveyed the scene around her.  
  
"So when are you going to go home?" Jay asked, pulling his jacket tighter around him with his free hand. "Because Matt told me it was only going to be for a couple of days."  
  
"Matt was talking about me?" Krista asked, the hopeful look in her eyes lost behind the dark sunglasses she wore. Jay nodded and she pressed on. "When? What was he saying? Wh-"  
  
She was cut off by an almost ear-piercing shriek from in front of them. Jay had been spotted. A group of three girls, two wearing Hardy Boyz t- shirts and the third in a black and red Chris Jericho t-shirt, came rushing up to him.  
  
"Oh! My! God!" One of them squealed. "Christian, can I get your autograph?" She thrust a picture in front of him and grinned when he accepted the paper and pen.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?" Another of them asked Krista bluntly.  
  
Krista shook her head quickly in response. "I'm just a friend of Matt and Jeff." She turned to Jay, who was getting his picture taken. "I'll see you later." He waved idly and she nodded and walked the five minutes back to the hotel and got into the elevator. It stopped at her floor and she started heading towards her room when somebody grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"We need to talk." Amy seethed, her red hair framing her face as her eyes seemed to be blazing. "Now."  
  
~*~* Sorry that this took so long to get up. I've been grounded off the computer b'cuz of my grades and I'm not even supposed to be on. PLUS! My mom's grounded me from watching the WWE; how cruel is that? So I'm in major Christian withdrawal. If you have any pictures or anything you wanna send to help me out, my e-mail addy is FallenAngel3094@yahoo.com! LoL, j.k I'm just pathetic. 


	9. Chapter : 09

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
  
  
The song Gorgeous belongs to The Start. Vinnie owns everyone 'cept for Krista and Christian. I want him-therefore he's mine. I got things worked out here just dandy! lmao!  
  
~^AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!^~  
  
I know that Amy/Lita wouldn't really act like this and I didn't wanna write her like this, but it fits into the story and for what I have planned so please don't get offended with the way that she "acts" in the story. It's f-I-c-t-I-o-n. Therefore it's not real and please, please; PLEASE don't get mad at me! I am one of the biggest Lita fans out there if it tells you anything so.  
  
Christian: You actually had to tell people that (points up)  
  
Yeah, I just don't want them to get mad at me because I have the best reader/reviewers in the world!  
  
Christian: Oh, that's a bunch of BS and you know it  
  
You're just mad b'cuz you weren't on Smackdown! last night.  
  
Christian: (whining) Well, they could've at least put me in a small match!  
  
***Gorgeous was the day we met  
  
***I couldn't speak except to say how  
  
***Gorgeous that I thought you were to me  
  
***So gorgeous was the day we met   
  
Krista looked down at the grip that Amy had on her arm, and then reluctantly back up at the very angry looking diva. "What would we need to talk about?" She asked simply.  
  
Amy's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you know what the first thing Matt said after RAW last night?" Krista shook her head. "Even after me and Trish kicked ass and won our tag- team match?" Krista once more shook her head and Amy took a step towards her. "He asked me how I thought you were feeling."  
  
"And why would that be such a problem?" Krista asked. "We're friends. I wouldn't get offended if somebody like Jay or Chris asked me how I thought you were feeling."  
  
"That's because you're not going out with them." Amy snapped, looking up as a maid walked by.  
  
"Alright, I really don't know what you're getting at here, but I'd appreciate if you just stopped whatever it is you're trying to do." Krista said briskly, trying to brush past Amy.  
  
"What I'm getting at is that you had better stay away from Matt." She said. "Because I know what you're thinking and he's never going to love you." She added in a cruel voice, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Ever."  
  
Krista watched as she walked away and clenched her fists together to keep from crying. Amy was right, damn her. He was never going to love me. He sees me as a little sister or good friend, nothing more, nothing less. She stumbled back into her room and shut the door behind her. She picked up her purse and, after digging through it for a minute, produced a bottle of pills she hadn't touched in a couple of months. Through her tears, she managed to twist open the bottle and dumped some of the pills into her hand. She looked up in panic as somebody knocked on the door and she shoved them back into the white, plastic bottle.  
  
"Krista, it's Jeff. Can I come in?" He called from right outside the door.  
  
"No, I'm busy right now." She said, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible. It didn't work and came out sounding more like a strangled cry. She started crying again when she realized the door was unlocked and turned away as Jeff rushed into the room.  
  
He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, what's wrong? What's going on Krista?" He asked quietly. He grabbed her hand, sending the bottle of pills crashing to the floor. The bottle opened and the little blue pills scattered all over the hardwood floor. "What are these?"  
  
"They're mine." She stammered out. "My doctor prescribed them." She got on her knees and started collecting all the medicine that had fallen to the ground.  
  
Jeff stopped her and pulled her up next to him. He held onto her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "How many did you just take?" He asked straightforwardly.  
  
Krista ignored his question and instead bit her lip. "She said that he'd never love me." She whispered quietly.  
  
"Who said that?" He asked, starting to get a headache.  
  
"Amy." Krista answered simply. "She said that she knew what I was thinking and that Matt was never going to love me. Ever." She added, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. "I love him so much though. You don't even understand Jeff."  
  
He shrugged. "You're probably right, I probably don't understand. But I'm willing to listen, and by the looks of it." He glanced at the scattered pills pointedly. "You look like you need someone to talk to."  
  
Krista squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear ran down her cheek. She raised her lids and her green eyes were brimming with tears. She took a deep breath. Jeff put a blanket around her shoulders and she slowly launched into telling Jeff everything. She kept talking as she handed him the note and he read it, almost dropping the piece of paper in surprise.  
  
"So he used to love you?" Jeff asked uncertainly. She fell silent and nodded slowly. "Wow." He blinked slowly and looked around the room, before directing his gaze back at Krista. "Have you told him that you just found this note?"  
  
"I was too nervous to tell him last night, and then now after what happened with Amy." She trailed off. "I just don't think that I can right now. Maybe later, but definitely not right now."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "I hate to leave you alone like this right now, but I gotta get going to the arena. You're welcome to come with me though."  
  
Krista shook her head slowly. "I think that I'm just going to use the ticket and watch like a normal person." She said. "I'll see you later though." She watched as he left the room and waved before he closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Matt, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Matt was about to say no when he saw the anxious look on his brother's face. "I guess so. But you gotta make it quick; we're out in a couple of minutes."  
  
Jeff paced the room a couple of times and opened his mouth to talk, but snapped it shut. He did that a couple more times and stopped when Matt gave him 'a look'.  
  
"Just tell me what it is you wanna tell me." Matt said, starting to get annoyed with whatever the hell it was that Jeff was doing. "Promise I won't get mad if it's anything like that."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about getting mad at me." Jeff muttered so Matt couldn't hear him. "Alright, fine." He sat down on the ground across from him and immediately focused on un-cuffing the bottoms of his pants.  
  
"I swear to God if you don't tell me what's going on I'll beat it out of you." Matt threatened simply.  
  
"You know Krista?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "No, refresh me. Which one is that again?" He asked dryly.  
  
"That's not funny." Jeff snapped. "Stop being such an ass and let me talk, would you?" He glared at Matt, who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"That would be no problem, if you were actually talking." Matt shot back. "But it doesn't look like that's happening." Jeff got a pissed off look on his face and Matt shook his head slowly. It'd be better off for everyone if he just dropped it. Jeff could hold a grudge better than anyone could. "What's going on with Krista now?"  
  
"Well honestly, she really likes-"  
  
"And you guys are still talking about her." Amy interrupted sourly, stepping into the locker room. She threw her bag on the floor and watched in satisfaction as some of its contents split on the floor. "I personally think that you should just give it a rest. She's leaving in a couple of days anyway, right?" She looked straight at Matt as she asked that question.  
  
Jeff sat back in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest. This close. This fucking close to just telling him and getting it all out in the open. Great timing Amy. Thanks a lot. Matt and Amy carried on with their conversation as if he weren't even in the room and he wasn't paying attention until he heard Amy drop Krista's name. He stopped looking at the magazine in his hands and concentrated on what they were saying.  
  
"Well, you know the only reason Krista's doing this, don't you?" Amy asked Matt, with a sly grin on her face.  
  
There was no way this is how Matt was going to find out, Jeff thought in panic. He was trying to think of something to say when the door swung open and one of the stage crew stepped in.  
  
"Amy, they need you out there to do a promo with Trish." He said, holding a walkie-talkie in one hand while holding the door with his other.  
  
She kissed Matt on the cheek as she got up. "I'll talk to you later." She promised. She looked over in Jeff's direction and gave him a small nod. "Later Jeff." She left the room and Matt turned to Jeff.  
  
"What was she going to tell me about Krista?" He demanded.  
  
Jeff held up the magazine so it was covering his face and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You're a liar." Matt accused, moving so that he was now sitting on the floor next to Jeff.  
  
"Somebody has to tell me what's going on or else I'm going to ask Krista myself."  
  
"No!" Jeff exclaimed, earning a confused look from Matt at the outburst. "I mean, I don't think that there's anything to tell. That's all." He added quickly.  
  
Matt grabbed the magazine from him and looked him straight in the face. "Jeff Hardy, tell me what the hell is going on or else I will never talk to you again."  
  
Jeff swallowed nervously. Matt would hold true to his word too. He could hold a grudge better than anyone. "I can't. I can't tell you right now. I promised her that I wouldn't."  
  
"Promise who?"  
  
"Krista you dumbass!"  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Can you tell me now?"  
  
"What are you, fucking five years old or something?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
Matt scowled and retied his sneakers, then looked back over at Jeff. "I hate you, you know that right?"  
  
Jeff pursed his lips and his eyes darted quickly across the magazine he had grabbed back from Matt. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but stopped, causing Matt to groan. Jeff pushed himself off the floor and walked out of the locker room. "It's not really my place to tell you anyway." He threw over his shoulder before the door shut.  
  
What'd ya guys think of that now? I kinda like where this is going now, so, I'm on a roll! LoL! R&R like usual por favor!  
  
Thanks-You's:  
  
*Shadow - You got an awesome story on your hands; keep it up girl! Thanks for all your support with this even though I can be a (major) pain sometimes!  
  
*Starfallen - I just did this so that you'd let go of Christian. LoL  
  
*Laurie (peachy23@angelfire.com) - You gave me my very first review for this story and you keep reading it still! Thanks hunny!  
  
*DQ316 - You just keep reviewin' and reviewin'. I really appreciate it! LoL, keep 'em coming!  
  
*TurnedUpSideDown - Thanks for all your words of encouragement; it really means a lot to me!  
  
~And anyone else that might feel jilted, THANK YOU TOO!!!!!!  
  
Much Love: FallenAngel 


	10. Chapter: 10

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
  
  
The song Did You Ever Love Somebody? belongs to Jessica Simpson and can be found on the Dawson's Creek soundtrack (So I've been told). Vinnie owns everyone 'cept for Krista and Christian. I want him-therefore he's mine. I got things worked out here just dandy! lmao!  
  
Christian: (Reading over my shoulder as I type) Why do I sound so pathetic in this chapter?  
  
It wasn't intentional.  
  
Christian: (Reading down further and his mouth drops) How could you even have written that about me?  
  
Matt: Because she likes me now, she told me. (Looks proud with himself)  
  
Christian: Is that true? (Turns to me with wide eyes)  
  
(Hugs Christian) You're still my sexy blonde Canadian; don't worry. (Glares at Matt, who is looking through my notebook) Matt, go sit in the corner.  
  
Matt: Oh.  
  
//Did you ever love somebody~ So much that the Earth moved~ Did you ever love somebody~ Even though it hurt to\\  
  
"Yeah, you're really blonde Trish!" Amy called jokingly as she left the Women's Champion's locker room. She glanced up and saw Stephanie McMahon walking towards her, a purposeful look on her face. "Hey Steph." She greeted. What's up?"  
  
Stephanie looked around and made sure that no one was near them, and then motioned Amy closer. "I gotta talk to you." She near whispered, playing with the silver ring on her thumb anxiously. "It's nothing bad." She reassured, noticing the scared look on Amy's face.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her shoulders to fall. "What about then?"  
  
"Amy." Stephanie started. "You are one of my best friends. And you know that right?" She nodded.  
  
"Kay Steph, you're starting to freak me out a little here." Amy said only half-jokingly. "If you're dying or pregnant or getting married or something, just come out and tell me before you give me a heart attack."  
  
"No, no, and I don't think so." Stephanie replied with a sly smile. She glanced up as Paul walked by and they smiled at each other. Stephanie looked down quickly and ignored Amy's giggling as she felt her cheeks start to blush. "Okay, this isn't supposed to be about me." She insisted.  
  
A crewmember approached the two divas and they fell silent. "Amy, you're going out with the Hardys in about two minutes." He said, turning around and leaving as quickly as he came.  
  
"We'll talk later." Stephanie promised, getting up to go find her father. "Good luck Sweetie!" The two hugged and then started walking their separate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey." Jay said, nodding his head in acknowledgement as Adam came into the room. He kept focused on the video game in front of him and didn't even glance up when he sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey." Adam replied, watching the car onscreen as it sped down the highway. He studied Jay's profile for about a minute until he sighed and slumped back on the couch.  
  
Jay pressed pause and turned to his best friend with raised eyebrows. "Is something the matter?" Adam shrugged. "Anything that you might want to talk about?"  
  
"Where do you see yourself heading with Krista?" Adam blurted out suddenly.  
  
Jay chewed his lip thoughtfully and after a moment of silence, finally shrugged his shoulders lightly and went back to playing his video game.  
  
"What the hell kind of answer was that jay?" Adam snapped. "I honestly want to know." There was no reply and he grabbed the controller, sending the car careening into a truck, and threw it down on the ground. "Now."  
  
"I don't know what the hell your malfunction is, or why it's any of your business." Jay replied evenly, giving Adam a weird look before he began digging in his duffel bag for his ring wear.  
  
Adam ran a hand impatiently through his hair and was about to say something when Jay cut him off.  
  
"It doesn't really even matter where I want it to go anyway." Jay started softly; losing the angry look he had a couple of seconds ago. He thought about what he was going to say carefully, not wanting it to come out sounding wrong. "I have this feeling that um, she loves Matt and pretty much nobody else." He avoided catching Adam's gaze. "Am I right?"  
  
Adam nodded his head slowly, afraid of hurting his best friend. "Yeah, that's what I heard from Jeff the other day."  
  
Jay scratched the side of his cheek and pulled on his black-netted shirt over a white one. "I could tell." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Did Jeff tell you about his plan yet, oh shit I wasn't supposed to say anything," Adam rested his forehead on his palm and refused to meet eyes with Jay.  
  
"What plan weren't you supposed to tell me, or anybody else, about?" He asked curiously, glancing up as a crewmember stood at the doorway. He turned back to Adam. "Hold that thought. I have to go get my ass kicked by Mark Henry."  
  
Adam laughed as his friend left the room and shook his head before grabbing a towel and heading off to the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Krista rolled her eyes as her view was obstructed by yet another person pushing past her and heard the sounds of Christian's music. A loud booing was heard around her and a couple guys behind her started yelling obscenities at Christian. She whipped around and glared at the college- aged guys. "Would you please mind shutting up so some of us could enjoy this?" She snapped.  
  
The tallest one sneered down at her. "Aww, you like the blonde Canadian fag?"  
  
"If that's what you think, then maybe you should ask him out." She snapped. She put her index finger to her chin. "Oh wait, I forgot. He has more taste then that."  
  
His friends covered their mouths to keep from laughing and the guy had an extremely pissed off look on his face. "You are going to be so sorry you said that." He threatened.  
  
Krista's eyes widened as she picked up her purse and slowly made her way towards the aisle. She took a deep breath and knew that the guys had climbed down over the seats and were approaching her, but not fast enough to make a scene. She watched as Christian got beat by the huge guy in the ring and walked nervously past the souvenir table. She glanced over her shoulder as she approached the backstage entrance and saw them not five feet away from her.  
  
"Pass please." The huge, burly security barked.  
  
She showed him the pass Matt and Jeff had given her and once she was behind the security line, turned around and faced the three guys, who were looking at her incredulously. She happily flipped them all off and went to go find anybody to talk to.  
  
* * *  
  
Jeff's mind was working furiously as he saw Krista enter a room and he approached his brother, who was pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail. "Matt, can ya meet me in lounge in like two minutes?" He asked.  
  
Matt looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He answered, watching his brother near sprint towards the open room.  
  
* * *  
  
"How'd you like it?" Jeff inquired, sitting down besides Krista on the overstuffed couch. She looked miserable and about ready to start crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I near got attacked by these guys who made fun of Jason. All I did was stand up for him and they were chasing after me, so I came back here." She explained shortly.  
  
"Are you alright now though?" Jeff asked her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, I'm okay now. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I got back here." She smiled and looked up as Matt came into the room. "Oh hey-" She was cut off as Jeff wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
//So how'd ya guys like the ending to that chapter?? I'm kinda proud of that! LoL\\  
  
**I'd like to extend a BIG thank you to Shadow and Rurouni Angel for helping me get outta my major writer's block. You both are dolls and if you ever need anything, all you gotta do is e-mail. Thanks so much!**  
  
~~Make sure you read Shadow's super kick-ass story called "Fire Within" and "Love Filled " by Rurouni Angel. Both of them are really good and they're really talented writers! Thanks to all my reviewers; you guys are seriously the best a girl could ask for!~~ 


	11. Chapter: 11

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
The song Did You Ever Love Somebody? belongs to Jessica Simpson and can be found on the Dawson's Creek soundtrack (So I've been told). Vinnie owns everyone 'cept for Krista and Christian. I want him-therefore he's mine. Like my way of thinking? He he  
  
Thank you so, so much Rurouni Angel! Without her, I couldn't have written this whole last part w/ Jeff and Krista. She's an awesome writer and you should read her stuff. Really, honestly, I appreciate it soo much, thank you girl!  
  
Christian: Don't you think that maybe she could have helped you put me in the chapter? It's a Matt and Jeff story. You're just a supporting character - and honestly don't you think you're in enough of my stories lately?  
  
Matt: (Interrupting) Well I'm sure not.  
  
Matt! Honestly, get the hell out of here. I love you to death but, go bother Angel or something. All you do is depress Christian. (Points to Christian who is sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, rocking back and forth)  
  
Matt: He's a baby  
  
Matthew Moore Hardy!!!  
  
  
  
//Did you ever love somebody~ So much that the earth moved~ Did you ever love somebody~ Even though it hurt to//  
  
Krista blinked a few times when Jeff broke the embrace and looked up when she heard Matt clearing his throat.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked curiously, looking back and forth between the two that were on the couch. "I mean, are you guys." He trailed off and turned to his brother. "Jeff, could I talk to you for a quick second?"  
  
"Sure thing." Jeff answered happily, jumping off the couch. He jogged out of the room and followed him. He stopped next to Matt in front of the technician's room and looked at him expectantly. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Matt demanded.  
  
Jeff looked up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about my dear brother Matt."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Why did you kiss Krista like that?"  
  
"Did it bother you?" Jeff asked quickly, searching his brother's eyes for a definite answer. "Did it bother you that I kissed Krista just now?"  
  
Matt turned away from him and rested his hands on his hips. He faced Jeff again; who was fixing the belt that was slung around his narrow waist.  
  
"It was just a simple yes or no question." Jeff pressed on. "Not really much to think about, unless-" Matt looked up with an alarmed expression on his face. "It did bother you, didn't it?" He accused.  
  
"Now you're just jumping to conclusions." Matt replied, running a hand through his hair frustrated. "You still haven't told me why it is you kissed Krista."  
  
"It's not really any of your business." Jeff answered slowly, refusing to catch his brother's gaze.  
  
"Yes, I think that it is." Matt argued, getting subconsciously mad at what Jeff was telling him.  
  
"Why?" Jeff countered.  
  
"Because Krista is my friend." Matt said, saying each word slow to make sure that it came out right. "And if you're thinking of getting into some sort of a relationship with her, you better not hurt her."  
  
Nice, Jeff noted to himself. He was getting protective of her, very good sign. "I'm not going to hurt her." Jeff promised.  
  
Matt's eyebrows shot up. "So you want to start going out with her or something?" There was a slight hint of panic in his voice.  
  
Jeff shrugged. "Maybe." He answered simply.  
  
"You're a pain in the ass." Matt said, letting his arms drop to his side. He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to his younger brother. "Well then all I guess I can say is good luck."  
  
"With what?" Jeff asked curiously. He didn't understand where his brother was coming from; and Jeff didn't do well when he didn't understand something. Matt just shook his head in response and left the room. Jeff got up quickly and rushed out of the room. "With what?" He asked again loudly, drawing some attention to himself from passing-by crew workers.  
  
Matt walked over to the lounge and was about to call out to Krista when Amy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked with a pained look on her face.  
  
"Sure, I guess so." Matt answered. He followed her as she searched for an empty room and noted that her hair looked disheveled, like she had spent the last couple of minutes pushing it back with her hands. She found an empty medical room and shut the door behind him and flipped up the light switch.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Matt asked his girlfriend, who was now pacing in front of him.  
  
She stopped and kneeled in front of him. He could see tears in her eyes and reached out to brush them away, but she pushed his hand away. "Please." She said quietly.  
  
"Why do you look like you're about ready to start crying?" Matt tried again, watching in despair as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She remained quiet. "Amy, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I overheard you and Jeff talking just now." Matt remained silent with the same expression of worry on his face, so Amy kept on. "Honestly, and I please want you to tell me the truth." Matt nodded. "What's going on with you and Krista?" He opened his mouth to answer her, but she wasn't finished. "Because I heard what Jeff was asking you and it did sound like it bothered you when he kissed her."  
  
"Amy, Krista is one of my best friends." Matt started. "We've been friends since eighth grade. The only reason that I might've sounded a little bit panicked was because I, like you, know what Jeff's like and I don't want him to treat Krista like he does all the other girls."  
  
He had expected her to at least crack a small smile, but nothing. "I do believe you." She near whispered. "I honestly do and I trust you, but I can't help this way that I'm feeling and I don't feel comfortable with you being this close with Krista."  
  
Realization dawned on Matt as to what she was getting at. "You can't be saying what I think you're saying." She didn't answer and looked down at the floor. "You want me to choose don't you?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
She looked up and nodded like it was the most practical solution in this situation.  
  
Matt stood up and paced around the room a little before he turned back around to face her. "I never thought you'd put me in a situation like this."  
  
"But you can understand where I'm coming from, right?" Amy asked desperately.  
  
"Let me ask you this." Matt said, ignoring her question. "Do I ever make you choose between me and, let's say, Angle? Or Helms because you've known him practically your whole life?" She shook her head and he kneeled back down next to her and took her hand. He was about to say something, but shut his mouth and opted to take a different route. He got up and headed towards the door. "I need some time to think about this."  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell was that about Jeff?" Krista demanded as soon as he walked back into the room. She glared at him with her arms crossed in front of her and waited for an answer. "You know how I feel about him. What possessed you to go and do that?"  
  
Jeff narrowed his eyes. "I was just trying to help you out." He scowled.  
  
"Well you did a good fucking job." She snapped. "Now he's gonna leave thinking we're together or something." She turned away and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I guess I'm just lucky that I'm leaving in two days so you can't mess things up worse then you just did."  
  
"I didn't mess anything up." He said, grabbing her arm as she brushed by him.  
  
She whirled around and glared at him, her eyes blazing. "Then pray tell what the hell possessed you to kiss me."  
  
"I want to help you." Jeff answered quietly, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"And how were you doing that?" Krista asked, starting to feel like this conversation was going around in circles.  
  
"I just want one night, you and me." He said after taking a deep breath. He looked at a spot over her head and kept his attention focused on that, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I think that since you can't, or won't tell Matt how you feel, I'm going to help you get over him."  
  
Krista put her hand to the side of her head. "And you're going to help me get over him by suggesting we sleep together?"  
  
Jeff nodded slowly.  
  
Krista didn't respond immediately to the idea and sat back down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. "You have to promise me that this wouldn't make things awkward between us. Because the last thing I'd want is to ruin our friendship because you were just trying to help me out."  
  
Jeff took her hand and pulled her off the couch. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I promise. Let me just grab my stuff and we can head back to the hotel." He waited for her nod of agreement and walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Matt got up from the metal folding chair and wasn't sure he'd be able to stand without some means of support. He was almost positive that they didn't know he'd heard some of their conversations. He hadn't heard it all, but it had been enough. Jeff was in love with her. He had told her and she had been accepting of it. And now they were going back to his hotel room, Matt thought numbly. His eyes widened in realization. The room that Matt and Jeff had to share.  
  
Somebody put his or her hand on his shoulder and he spun around in shock. "Are you alright?" Trish asked him, concern filling her eyes.  
  
"Yea, I'm actually okay." Matt responded, anxious to get out of there. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Trish!" He called, running towards the parking lot.  
  
He said bye to the security people after he was escorted to his car and threw his stuff lazily into the backseat before jumping into the front. He got the key into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot as fast as the guards would tolerate. He got onto the open highway and pressed his foot on the gas pedal, watching in satisfaction as it crept up to 80.  
  
~Sorry that I'm sticking you guys with all these cliffhangers; they're the best way to end the chapters of these stories, ya know? Well, only a couple more chapters to go, soo. enjoy while you can!~ FallenAngel 


	12. Chapter : 12

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
Vinnie owns everyone 'cept for Krista and Christian. I want him-therefore he's mine. Like my way of thinking? BSB owns the song 'How Did I Fall In Love With You?'  
  
*All muses stare in shock*  
  
I know! I know! *covers face w/ hands* But that song is just SOO perfect for the story. Like it was made for it or something.  
  
Matt: I'm in a story with a Backstreet Boys song. I am officially in hell.  
  
Freshly acquired Stephanie muse: No, no. I am in hell. *Glances around the room that's plastered with Christian pictures*  
  
Christian: I must admit, I am kinda scared. But the 'Lord of the Rings' poster balances stuff out well enough. I guess. Am I going to be in the story anymore?  
  
Highly doubtful. It's all Matt and Krista from here in out. I'll stick ya in at the end or something.  
  
Jeff: I get more of a part then you do, you Un-American!  
  
Christian: Your brother turned on you!  
  
Jeff: You turned on your brother!  
  
*sits quietly on bed, looking at Jericho muse* I remember when only Christian was part of these convos..  
  
Jericho: Yeah, back in the day.  
  
{Remember when we never needed each other/ The best of friends like sister and brother/ We understood we'd never be alone/ Those days are gone/ Now I want you so much/ The night is long/ And I need your touch/ Don't know what to say/ Never meant to feel this way}  
  
Krista watched the scenery as it passed, not paying attention to any of it. All she could think of was the brother of the man she loved, sitting next to her as they made their way to the hotel. There was no way she could go through with this; it'd be wrong and completely screw everything up between the two. Jeff looked over at her with a concerned expression, but she pretended not to have noticed. The trees and lights and other cars flew by in a blur as she let her mind drift.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little girl glanced up at her mom, seriousness filling her big green eyes. She motioned for her mom to come closer and cupped her hand over her ear. "Mommy, I can't play with them." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip as she brought her hand away.  
  
She pushed the hair away from her daughter's face and hid a smile. "Why can't you play with them Krista Sweetie? They're not going to do anything to you."  
  
"But, but they're," Krista looked around to make sure that 'they' weren't anywhere near her, incase they heard. "Mommy they're boys." She insisted, putting emphasis on the word 'boys' as she scrunched up her face. She looked over at the two boys who were standing a couple of feet away, bent over as they were looking at something in a dirt mound. "Plus I don't wanna get dirty." She put out one of her feet. "These shoes are new."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
"Well I'm gonna go ask her if she wants to play." A six-year old Matt Hardy said, sticking his chin out defiantly.  
  
His brother got a worried look on his face and grabbed Matt by the arm. "Mattie you can't. She's a girl and if you go near her you'll get cooties."  
  
Matt shook his head. "No Jeff, I won't. I got a cootie shot like at least five years ago. I'm covered for a while." He nodded his head as Jeff pondered what he said.  
  
He looked up finally. "Fine, I guess so." He watched as Matt began to walk away, but then ran up to him and grabbed him by the other arm. "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have your cootie shot." He chanted, doing the appropriate motions on Matt's arm. "Just incase." He explained, as Matt gave him a curious look. "It might've worn off."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Krista looked at her mom in panic as the dark haired boy approached her. Her mom motioned for her to go over to him and she did, looking at her shoes the whole way.  
  
"My name's Matt." He said suddenly, sticking out his hand.  
  
She smiled, still down at the ground, and took his hand shyly. "Krista." She near whispered, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's Krista." She said, finally looking up at him.  
  
He was about to say something when a hand grabbed Krista's shoulder and spun her around. "We're playing Queen of the Jungle Gym." Her friend Jeanie said energetically. Krista followed her blonde friend without even a second thought of the Matt she had just met.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hun, y'all right over there?" Jeff asked after a bit, breaking Krista out of her trance. He reached over and flipped on the radio. The quiet sound of some easy listening station filled the car.  
  
It's now or never, Krista thought to herself. She took a deep breath and Jeff glanced in her direction. "Jeff, I-"  
  
He smiled sadly as they stopped at a red light. "I know." He cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry." Se whispered, pulling a tissue out of her purse. So cliché.  
  
Jeff took his hand off the steering wheel and put it over hers. "Don't be. I'm sorry for suggesting that whole idea in the first place." He stared ahead thoughtfully for a minute, and then turned back to face her. "So what do you want to do then?"  
  
"We could just hang out." She suggested, propping her feet up on the dashboard, examining her toenails that were in dire need of some attention.  
  
He pulled into the already crowded parking lot and just avoided hitting Torrie and Trish, who were struggling with their luggage. He found a spot and cut off the engine.  
  
"Jeff, is your brother alright?" Trish asked as she passed by them, pulling an empty luggage cart behind her.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of hair back into her ponytail. "No, your other brother." She responded sarcastically.  
  
"Screw you Stratus." Jeff shot at her, popping open his trunk.  
  
"Anytime baby, anytime." Trish replied seductively. She licked her lips and looked like she was ready to burst out laughing.  
  
Jeff pushed back his hair and watched with a grin as she doubled over laughing.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Torrie asked with wide eyes, pushing the now-full cart as she saw Trish leaning against the car to get up.  
  
Jeff started walking towards the hotel with Krista, and then swung his head around to face the blonde. "My words of advice." He said, ignoring her question. "Don't let her drink anymore then she already has."  
  
They walked to the hotel in comfortable silence and stepped in, as the door was held open. Krista grabbed the keycards, after seeing that Jeff's arms were filled with suitcases, and pushed the 'up' button on the elevator. They found the room and Jeff pushed his way in as he struggled under the weight of the bags. He dumped them on the closest thing to him, which happened to be the floor, and threw himself onto one of the two queen-sized beds.  
  
"I'm going to go get changed." Krista announced.  
  
Jeff nodded in response and flipped through the room service menu. He glanced down at his cell phone, which lay next to him on the bed, as it started to vibrate, almost falling off the bed. "Hello?" He answered with the least amount of energy he could use.  
  
"Jeff, are you at the hotel?" Matt's voice came through the receiver.  
  
He leaned back on the bed and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, we're both here."  
  
Krista came out of the bathroom right after he had said that and looked at him alarmingly. "Is that Matt?" She asked quietly, tying the string to her pink and white striped pajama pants. She straightened the matching top and threw a small make-up bag on the bed as she looked at Jeff.  
  
"Yup." He answered as he covered the receiving end with his hand. "By the way, those pajamas look really cute on you." He complimented.  
  
"Are you talking to Krista?" Matt demanded, after hearing Jeff.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff answered, just imagining how much this would get to Matt. "I gotta go though. We got some stuff planned."  
  
"Jeff, wait, I-"  
  
He hung up the phone with a resounding click and tossed it towards the foot of the bed he was on.  
  
"What did he want?" Krista asked, lining up the cosmetics to fix her toenails like chess pieces. Jeff didn't respond and watched as she started the process. She looked up, caught eyes with him and smirked. "Hey Jeffy babe, I asked you a question and my doing my toenails isn't that fascinating."  
  
He rolled his eyes in response. "I was just looking at the different colors you had." She reached over and tossed him the bag and he began rummaging through the different bottles. "He just wanted to know what was going on. Didn't say when he was coming though."  
  
Either she didn't hear, or was choosing to ignore him, because she didn't reply and kept her gaze downward.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jeff asked all of a sudden, picking the room service menu back up.  
  
"A little." She answered. She got up and walked over carefully and sat down next to him on the bed as thye searched through the pamphlet.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie McMahon adjusted her bag over her shoulder as she scanned the hall in search of the room she was sharing with Amy. She rolled her eyes as she saw Adam and Jay stumble into their room after an impromptu match with the Dudleys out in the hall. She found the room and swiped the key through the lock. "Hey Ames! I'm finally here!"  
  
"It's about time!" She called back jokingly, walking into the main room. She was already dressed in her pajamas, consisting of a pair of baggy, purple and green flannel pajama pants, and a plain white tank top with 'sweet' written across the chest.  
  
"Let me go get changed and I still need to talk to you." Stephanie assured, throwing open her suitcase. She grabbed her pajamas and was out of the bathroom and changed in about two minutes.  
  
The two sat on the floor in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn and some cans of soda between them.  
  
"So what were you going to talk to me about earlier before we got interrupted?" Amy quipped. She clipped up her hair and then looked at Stephanie expectantly. "Is it anything to do with Matt?"  
  
Stephanie nodded, grabbed a piece of popcorn, and stared at it before popping it into her mouth. "Yeah." She nodded again. "And Krista too."  
  
Amy fake-groaned and flung herself on the pile of pillows behind her. "Believe me, I am by no means surprised. But go ahead." She added as Stephanie stifled a laugh. Amy held up a hand and stopped her as she opened her mouth to continue. "And yes, I already know that she severely likes Matt and Jeff kissed her."  
  
"I didn't know he kissed her." Stephanie interrupted, looking up quickly. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I also know that it was because of Matt."  
  
Stephanie pondered this for a minute. "Wait, isn't that like illegal in forty-eight states or something?"  
  
Amy laughed. "And you mean to tell me that you graduated from Boston University with an actual diploma?" Stephanie pretended to look insulted, which only resulted in the two bursting out laughing.  
  
"No really, what do you mean though?" Stephanie asked seriously after they both calmed down.  
  
Amy held up her hands and looked like she was ready to construct a diagram. "Alright, Jeff, I have no idea why, wants to get Krista and Matt together."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Adam told me."  
  
"Adam told you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So he kissed Krista." Amy continued, giving Stephanie a weird look. "In front of Matt to see how he would react." She finished explaining.  
  
"I bet that was the plan." Stephanie mumbled, pulling a pillow close to her chest. Noticing that Amy didn't hear her, she chose to change the subject. "Did you talk to Matt about it?"  
  
Amy nodded and almost immediately looked like she was going to start crying.  
  
Stephanie moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "What happened? What did you say to him?"  
  
"I." She started, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She took the tissue from Stephanie's hand gratefully. "I confronted him about whatever it was he's feeling. And I kind of gave him a choice." She dropped her voice at the last part, but Stephanie had heard enough.  
  
"You made him choose between you and Krista?" Stephanie clarified, looking at her best friend in amazement. "And what'd he decide?"  
  
Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks and onto her shirt. "I think he chose her."  
  
{Those days are gone/ Now I want you so much/ the night is long/ and I need your touch/ don't know what to say/ Never meant to feel this way}  
  
Stephanie sat up straight as she said this and got protective of her friend. She brushed the stray popcorn off her shirt and stood up, dragging Amy with us. She grabbed her jacket and tossed Amy hers and she picked up the room key. Amy looked at her with a confused expression, but knew it better not to question a spur of the moment decision by Stephanie McMahon. "We're going to pay somebody a little visit." Stephanie explained, answering Amy's unasked question.  
  
"Um, alright." She said uncertainly, following Stephanie as she strode out into the hall, wearing her patented 'I'm a McMahon and I'm on a mission so get the hell outta my way' look. "I think you're starting to scare people Steph." Amy said with a small grin, watching as both Andrew and Rob nearly tripped over themselves trying to get out of the way.  
  
"Good." Stephanie answered over her shoulder. She walked up to a crewmember and picked up a list of the rooms. She trailed a perfectly manicured fingernail down the list and nodded her head as she found what she was looking for. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krista looked around at the plates filled with food and shook her head at Jeff, who was also taking it all in with his mouth hanging open. She grabbed a plate and was about to start eating when she suddenly remembered something. "Do you have the keys to the car?" She asked Jeff, who had piled his plate high with food. He nodded and pointed them out on the dresser as he lay on his stomach in front of the TV. "I'll be right back." She pulled on one of Jeff's sweatshirts and walked out of the room.  
  
Reaching the lobby, she took a left turn and went by the receptionist's desk to see if there were any messages for her. Big surprise, there weren't. She pulled the shirt tighter around her as the doors were held open and walked out into the brisk night air.  
  
Krista looked up as soon as she thought she heard somebody called her name but, after seeing no one, kept on walking to the rental car. She pressed the security button and the car unlocked. She yanked open the door and grabbed her carry-on bag from the back seat.  
  
"Krista?"  
  
{I hear your voice and I start to tremble/ Brings back the time that I remember/ I cannot pretend/ that we can still be friends/ don't wanna be alone tonight}  
  
The next chapter is going to be the absolute last chapter and should be up within the next couple of days!! Sorry it took so long for this to come out, I was having major writer's block and I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect; so you guys wouldn't read it and say 'damn, she spent that much time on this crap?' I don't want that! Please read and review! Seeing as how this is the second to last chapter of my best story ever!! *FallenAngel* 


	13. Chapter: 13 (LAST CHPATER!)

*~Disclaimer~*  
  
Vinnie owns everyone 'cept for Krista and Christian. I want him-therefore he's mine. Like my way of thinking? BSB owns the song 'How Did I Fall In Love With You?' (Which, btw, is used very little!) and the song in the beginning is "A Dream Worth Keeping" is by Sheena Easton.  
  
Guys, this is kinda sad. This is the last chapter of the story I've devoted practically my whole summer to. (Stares around at assorted muses used for the story)  
  
Matt: It's been a good story (gives hug)  
  
Really?  
  
Christian: Yeah, even though nothing turned out for me. It was still good. (gives hug too) I'm glad I could be part of it  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, I guess I am too. I gotta big part in this chapter!  
  
Jeff: I have to say I'm surprised.  
  
Why?  
  
Jeff: Because you actually finished it! (Gives congratulatory hug)  
  
(Smiles and blushes) Thanks you guys, y'all are the best.  
  
{Maybe you'll be in some distant land/ Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand/ And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain/ You'll be here again}  
  
She turned around with a start and nearly collided with the person behind her. Hands reached out to steady her shoulders and her eyes traveled upwards, finally locking with a familiar pair of brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked, shakily noting that he still hadn't taken his hands off her shoulders.  
  
"I was actually coming to find you." Matt answered, brushing some imaginary lint off her shoulder. "I kinda needed to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" She asked, realizing that her own voice was shaking. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced up at him nervously  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, um, Steph. Whose room are we going to exactly?" Amy asked as she watched her friend stalk up and down the hallways.  
  
Stephanie let out a sigh of relief and finally stopped in front of a door, motioning for Amy to step next to her. She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited patiently for the person or people inside. Amy stood still next to her with a confused expression, which quickly turned into surprise at the person who stood in front of them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Matt took her by the shoulder and guided her towards the small "park" that belonged to the hotel. Krista sat down and then watched Matt as he paced in front of her.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about." Krista cut in mid-pace.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, me too. But I'm just trying to find the courage to say what I need to say." He took a deep breath. "Alright, I had this talk with Amy earlier. She overheard Jeff and me talking about what happened between you two in the lounge, and decided to confront me. She asked me some stuff that, oddly enough, made me realize what exactly it is I felt. But then when I heard you talking with Jeff." He continued. "I sort of realized that it was too late."  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Jeff." Krista said concretely. "I mean, something was going to happen." She clarified. "But we both realized on the way here that it'd be the wrong thing to do. If that makes any sense." She added with a small grin.  
  
Matt stopped pacing and looked at her curiously. "So nothing's going on between you and Jeff?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
Krista laughed. "Honestly Matt. Do you think I'd actually lie about something like this?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
Krista held up her hand to silence the rest of his sentence. "Hold that thought. I need to show you something right now or else it's going to drive me crazy." She dug around hr handbag and pulled out the carefully folded-up piece of paper and handed it to him. "Just read it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Stephanie, it looks like I'm standing in front of a mirror." Amy hissed, not taking her eyes of the girl in front of her.  
  
She laughed and greeted the girl with a hug. "I know, the resemblance is uncanny. Amy, this is my good friend Jezebel. Jezebel, this is my good friend Amy."  
  
The two shook hands with Amy still looking at the other redhead warily.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in Jezebel's ear. "Jeff's plan, phase two. You got?"  
  
Jezebel smirked. "Steph, I can't believe you're doubting me." She teased. "Of course I got him." She turned to Amy. "Hun, Stephanie filled me in on what was going on and we have a surprise for you."  
  
"But you need to put this blindfold on." Stephanie added quickly.  
  
"Sure thing guys." Amy agreed reluctantly. She slipped the black material over her eyes and tied it securely in the back. She felt someone grab her arm and lead her over to someplace where she sat down.  
  
"Hello Miss Lita." A voice from right in front of her spoke.  
  
She knew that voice! Amy began racking her brain, but couldn't put a face or name with the voice in front of her. "Hi." She replied, a little self- conscious upon realizing that she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"I just needed to tell you some stuff and found this the easiest way to do it. I know this sounds corny, but I'd be too nervous to do this face to face and you probably wouldn't listen anyway."  
  
This guy now had Amy's full, undivided attention.  
  
"Ever since I met you three years ago, I've practically known that I wanted to be with you. And not just because you're gorgeous." He added with a small laugh. "Because you're witty and intelligent and daring."  
  
Amy felt herself beginning to blush at his words and reached up to cover her cheeks.  
  
He caught her hands and kept them in his own, away from her face. "You should, by no means, cover your face. You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's the truth."  
  
"I know." Amy sighed. "It's just that I don't even know who you are and you're saying all these wonderful things about me."  
  
"Would you rather I took off your blindfold so you could see my face?" He asked.  
  
Amy's head snapped up quickly. "Not yet. I don't want the mystery to be gone just yet."  
  
"Okay then." He continued. "When I heard that you and Matt were an item, I can't lie and say I wasn't upset because I was. But on the other hand, I was really happy for you because you had found that special person for you." He paused. "And then I heard from Stephanie the things that were starting to happen between you and Matt and kind of thought like, I might somehow get a chance with her. Do you think I have a chance with you?"  
  
"Absolutely." Amy said quietly. She felt hands untying the blindfold covering her eyes and looked up as it fluttered down to her lap. "Adam." She breathed, his name running through her lips.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, it's me."  
  
"I was kind of hoping and secretly thinking that it was you." Amy said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she avoided making eye contact with him.  
  
"You were?" He asked. "Why?"  
  
She looked up and slowly smiled. "Because I've always thought the same things about you. Minus the Matt part." She added quickly, interlocking her fingers with his.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I told you those two would make a cute couple and that they liked each other." Jezebel said to Stephanie smugly.  
  
Stephanie grinned. "Yeah, I know. Now I just hope that Krista and Matt are having as much luck."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where'd you get this from?" Matt asked as his eyes skimmed the last lines of the poem written by himself to Krista.  
  
"It was actually in my yearbook and I just found it the other day." Krista explained.  
  
"You just found it?" Matt repeated as he sat down next to her. She nodded. "So that's why you never said anything to me. I thought it was because you didn't like me."  
  
"Oh nothing like that." Krista responded quickly. She bit the side of her thumbnail and looked down. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
{Oh I wanna say this right/ And it has to be tonight/ Just need you to know/ I don't wanna live this lie/ I don't wanna say goodbye/ With you I wanna spend/ The rest of my life}  
  
"Me first." Matt interjected. "I just need to tell you now before I lose all the courage you just gave me by saying that."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"When Amy asked me some of that stuff that made me realize my true feelings, I felt torn."  
  
"What else could you have been feeling torn about?" Krista asked cautiously, folding and refolding that note the she held in her hands.  
  
"You." He answered quietly, not taking his eyes off of her. "The talk with her made me realize how much I was in love with you." He saw the look on her face and sighed. "I just completely freaked you out, didn't I?"  
  
Krista shook her head slowly. "No you didn't. But now I really need to tell you something."  
  
"A good or bad something?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Good." She replied, watching the smile return to his face. "Okay, you know how we've known each other since we were like six?" He nodded. "And remember when we went to the senior prom together because a long time ago we promised each other we would?" Matt nodded again and was listening intently. "Well, since then, all those years ago, I've like-liked you. You know, breath gets caught in your throat, hands get sweaty, feeling like I could break down whenever I saw you and Amy together type of like." She explained, feeling tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Do you still?" She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this." He ran his hands over her hair as she leaned into his shoulder and started crying. "What's wrong Krista?"  
  
"I've told you all this and now you're going to hate me." She managed out.  
  
Matt brushed a tear away with his thumb and tilted her chin up. "Krista, I'm not going to hate you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel exactly the same way and I have for the same amount of time." He whispered, pressing his lips firmly against hers.  
  
A kind of strangled, maybe retarded firework shot off above them, sending a wave of sparkles cascading down and they looked up.  
  
"And that's why we can't shoot off fireworks in the hotel room." Jeff scolded Jay form five stories up. He saw the two down below and gave them thumbs up before returning to the room at the slight sign of smoke.  
  
They laughed and Matt pulled her closer to him. "I love you Krista." He said softly.  
  
Krista kissed him again and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Matt."  
  
|{What did I do to make you mine/ Fallen so hard, so fast this | |time/ Everything's changed/ We never knew/ How did I fall in love | |with you} |  
  
*~*THE END*~*  
  
Holy moly! I honestly never thought I'd finish this story and when I did last night I just sorta laid there in shock. I appreciate all the wonderful feedback that's been sent and I'm so glad you guys liked this story from the start! The page after this is just thank you's, ending notes, and anything to tie up the loose ends!  
  
| | 


	14. Thank You's, End Notes, whatever!

I need to thank a whole bunch of people (as corny as I know that sounds):  
  
*Shadow for her ongoing support (even though I have a phobia about emailing her back! LoL) Check her stories out, she SO rocks! And she has a Molly/Hurricane story that kicks ass!  
  
*Rurouni Angel because girl, you are just super! I haven't talked to you in a while but you helped me out with the last couple of chapters and I appreciate that so much. I hope everything's okay with you and you're out of your writer's block!  
  
*BizGirlCharlie - you are soo sweet with your reviews! I'm glad Shadow pointed me in your direction and I would definitely recommend your story to anyone. Read Rogue Angel! It's an awesome story!  
  
*Onthaedge487 - you have been a major sweetheart with your reviewing too! WWE- Spring Break in Cancun!!! LoL, I love that story, it's great!  
  
*Laurie (peachy23@angelfire.com) - Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Just to clear anything up:  
  
* Yes, Matt and Krista ended up together (despite what a lot of you guys wanted. SORRY! They were so cute together!)  
  
* Amy and Adam got together (That was all part of Jeff's master plan. Stephanie was also a part of getting the two (four actually) together!)  
  
* Jeff, despite liking Krista (like you couldn't see that) pushed his own feelings aside so his brother could be happy  
  
* Jay is content with focusing on his wrestling.  
  
* Stephanie and Paul are together. She was part of the plan the whole time.  
  
~~And in the very last chapter, if the character Jezebel sounds familiar to you, it should. She's in Shadow's story 'Fire Within' and she incorporated Krista, so I put in Jezebel! That's for you Shadow; I told you I'd get her in!  
  
~~Look for any new stories coming up soon (I don't even know what I'm doing yet) and the last chapter of my Steph story 'The Four Steps to Happiness' to be up before Wednesday (my first day of school!)  
  
THANKS GUYS FOR READING MY STORY!!! 


End file.
